City of Stars
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Aku harap kita bisa bertemu seperti Vega dan Altair di bawah langit berbintang. Didedikasikan untuk event #SHGD2018 [Tema: LDR]


"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengarmu bicara seperti itu ..."

Hinata menekan simbol telepon berwarna merah. Ponsel jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, tergeletak begitu saja dengan layar menyala terang bertanda sedang memutus koneksi.

Ia melangkah menuju kasur, tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja, lengan kirinya digunakan mengusap mata.

Oh, ayolah, Hinata, jangan menangis. Jangan. Ah, air matanya sudah mengalir duluan.

Layar ponsel meredup, kemudian meninggalkan layar hitam tanpa tanda akan berbunyi kembali.

' _Aku sedang sibuk, mengertilah sedikit. Jangan hubungi aku sampai dua hari ke depan.'_

Hinata tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari kekasihnya yang tinggal di luar kota. Bertemu saja sulit, salahkah kalau Hinata ingin mendengar kabarnya. Terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka dua minggu yang lalu, menelepon juga tiga hari yang lalu. Hinata sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menelepon, dan mendengar ucapan seperti itu membuatnya nyeri.

Atau itu sebuah tanda bahwa Hinata sudah tidak diperlukan lagi?

...

 **City of Stars (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event SasuHina Galau Days (SHGD) dengan tema LDR**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

...

 **Kalau bisa, aku menaruh harap, agar kita bisa kembali bertemu seperti Vega dan Altair di bawah langit penuh bintang.**

...

' _Hinata, kau tidak ada di rumah ya?'_

"Ah, Ino? Aku sedang bepergian."

' _Dasar! Kau tidak bilang padaku, aku sudah bawa cake untuk kita makan bersama.'_

"Oh, maafkan aku. Lain kali aku traktir, oke?"

' _Kau ada di mana?'_

"Aku sedang di Okinawa."

' _Dengan Sasuke?'_

Suara Hinata tercekat, sial, mengapa Ino malah menanyakan itu. Terpkasa berbohong, Hinata berucap asal, "Uhm, tidak, aku sendirian. Ah, Ino, aku harus mencari taksi, nanti aku hubungi lagi."

Hinata buru-buru mematikan sambungan sebelum Ino bisa bertanya macam-macam. Ia menarik napas. Memang suatu kabar aneh kalau di musim panas Hinata tiba-tiba berlibur sendiri ke Okinawa. Sedangkan kota itu sedang diramaikan oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang berkunjung untuk liburan romantis di musim panas.

Pantai, langit biru, teriknya matahari, diikuti matahari terbenam, dan ditutup kembang api. Ya, Hinata sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menikmati hal-hal itu. Ia sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di teras kedai pinggiran pantai, ponsel ditatap lama. Belum ada panggilan lagi dari Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas, benar rupanya kalau Sasuke tidak lagi menyukainya. Sejak Sasuke pindah ke Tokyo, Hinata sudah tahu kalau menjalani hubungan tidak akan mudah. Sasuke tak begitu sering menghubunginya. Dan bukannya Hinata lupa dengan mantan-mantan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih cantik darinya.

Tidak sulit untuk Sasuke menemukan orang lain. Hinata menyeruput es jeruknya dengan wajah sayu. Liburan sendiri ke Okinawa, bodoh. Padahal Hinata jelas-jelas sudah menyiapkan tiket dan penginapan untuk dua orang. Sengaja pula mereservasi hotel yang dekat pantai supaya bisa memainkan kembang api pada malam hari.

Harusnya Hinata tidak usah buang-buang uang kalau begini akhirnya. Hinata menurunkan topi jeraminya untuk menghalangi sinar mentari. Suara tawa pasangan muda-mudi yang bermain di dekat pantai membuatnya semakin jenuh.

"Es jeruknya mau ditambah, Nona?"

Hinata melirik pemilik kedai, lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali.

Kelihatannya setelah ini, Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di hotel.

...

Sasuke memijit kening. Pening melanda.

Pekerjaan menumpuk dan atasannya hanya mampu marah-marah. Musim panas, gerah, dan atasanmu terus mengamuk, siapa yang tidak jengah?

Sasuke melirik ponsel, sudah empat hari lamanya, Hinata belum mengirim sebuah pesan apa pun. Biasanya Hinata akan mengirim beberapa pesan di pagi dan siang hari, sekadar menanyakan ia sudah makan atau pakah ia beristirahat dengan baik. Tapi, ditunggu kian lama, layar ponsel hanya menunjukkan tanda tidak ada notifikasi.

Semalam ada _deadline_ proyek, sungguh sibuk, dan Sasuke yang sedang banyak pikiran membentak Hinata tanpa sadar. Sasuke tahu kesalahannya, tetapi berpikiran bahwa Hinata tidak akan protes seperti biasanya. Hinata sangat sabar, sekali pun tak pernah menunjukkan amarah. Sudah beberapa kali mereka berkelahi dan Hinata akan menghadapinya dengan sabar.

Tetapi, yang kali ini berbeda. Sasuke seperti mendapat firasat buruk. Besok, Sasuke akan mengunjungi rumah Hinata untuk mengecek keadaan kekasihnya.

Yang pasti, ia harus mengebut pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

...

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" raut wajah kaget Hanabi yang menyapa Sasuke di Sabtu siang.

Sasuke berangkat dengan _shinkansen_ jam tujuh pagi dari Tokyo dan sampai di Kyoto jam dua belas bukan untuk melihat wajah garang adik Hinata. Wajah Hanabi tampak keheranan, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, matanya memandang dengan tatap menyelidik.

"Hinata di mana?"

Hanabi makin kecut air mukanya. Ia mengendikkan bahu, "Katanya pergi berlibur denganmu? Aku baru mau tanya, yang datang ini hantu Uchiha Sasuke atau bagaimana."

"Berlibur? Aku bekerja penuh semingguan ini," Sasuke membalas dengan kening berkerut.

Hanabi meraih ponselnya dari saku, "Sebentar," jarinya cepat menekan layar sentuh, "Ah, _Nee-san_?"

Sengaja Hanabi menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_ , agar Sasuke mendengar.

' _Hanabi, ada apa?'_

" _Nee-san_ sedang di mana?"

' _Di penginapan. Aku ketiduran.'_

"Sedang sendiri? Sasuke-nii ke mana?"

' _...'_

Senyap. Hinata butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir.

" _Nee-san_ , kau berbohong dan pergi sendirian ya?" Hanabi menghela napas seraya melangkah pergi dari muka pintu dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

' _M-memangnya ada apa?'_

"Sasuke-nii datang ke rumah."

Sambungan ponsel diputus begitu saja. Hah, kebiasaan. Hinata yang sedang murung tidak akan mau menceritakan apa-apa sebelum suasana hatinya membaik. Hanabi hafal benar kelakuan kakak satu-satunya itu. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh soal selingkuh, Hinata baru kali ini punya kekasih dan Hanabi tahu kakaknya sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

Hanabi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, memasuki kamar pertama yang merupakan ruangan Hinata. Ia membuka laci dan lemari, setelah menggeledah beberapa hal, ia keluar dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

Ia kembali ke ruang tamu. Sasuke wajahnya sudah seseram malaikat kematian sekarang. Tangannya terkatup erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

 _Makanya jangan berkelahi, aku yang repot,_ Hanabi membatin ketus.

Hanabi duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kesimpulan, kakakku pergi sendiri, dia sedih, dan tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Pertanyaan, apa yang terjadi?" Hanabi belum berpikiran untuk memberitahukan calon abang iparnya tentang keberadaan sang kakak.

"... Aku tidak sengaja membentaknya. Malam itu pekerjaan sibuk dan—"

Hanabi menyela, "Oke, cukup. Kau jelaskan sendiri pada kakakku. Tapi, ingat, sekali lagi kau berbuat begini pada kakakku, Ayah dan Neji yang berurusan denganmu, paham?"

Oke, Sasuke tidak pernah lupa kalau ingin berpacaran dengan Hinata harus menang pertandingan karate dengan ayah dan kakak sepupunya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu bukan hal mudah. Jelas. Perlu upaya keras untuk menang dari keluarga penerus _dojo_ tertua di Jepang. Berbulan-bulan lamanya latihan, itu pun menang tipis ditambah bujukan Hinata. Sasuke tidak mau hal yang sama harus diulang kembali, dengan Sasuke menjadi samsak hidup untuk dihajar kedua pria Hyuuga menyeramkan itu.

Hanabi mengeluarkan kertas-kertas berupa sobekan majalah dan tiket.

"Baiklah, kakakku pergi ke Okinawa. Ada tiket Kyoto-Okinawa. Catatan reservasi penginapan Nanjo dekat pantai Mibaru. Terpikirkan sesuatu, jenius? Kakakku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri setelah menyiapkan ini."

Sasuke mengingat-ingat. Hinata menelepon malam itu, Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Hinata dan langsung mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Hinata sakit hati.

' _Sasuke-kun, tanggal tujuh Juli nanti adalah perayaan tiga tahun kita bersama. Ayo rencanakan sesuatu dan pergi bersama. Aku akan membuat sebuah kejutan.'_

Terbersit dalam ingatan Sasuke, Hinata mengatakan itu dua minggu sebelum kejadian malam itu. Oh, Hinata pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil dompet dan ponselnya.

"Eh, mau ke mana?!"

Hanabi panik ketika Sasuke buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan.

"Menyusul kakakmu."

Begitu saja, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Hanabi menghela napas, "Aku seperti sedang memerankan tokoh sampingan dalam serial _dorama_. Pasangan bodoh itu membuatku capek saja."

...

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk mencapai bandara Kobe. Pembelian tiket pesawat dilakukan mepet, sampai petugas bandara ikut panik karena berpikir Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan tiket menuju Okinawa sesegera mungkin.

Menghitung penerbangan dua jam, seharusnya Sasuke bisa sampai di sana sore hari.

Tetapi terdengar kabar _delay_ dari pengeras suara bandara. Penerbangan akan ditunda sejam. Hal itu membuat Sasuke makin putus asa.

Dalam kekalutannya ia memikirkan, bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Sial," umpatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kekacauan seperti ini.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas berat.

Sasuke datang ke rumahnya bukanlah satu hal yang ia prediksi. Untuk apa? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa banyak berpikir. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah murung. Ia mengenakan _one piece_ bercorak kotak-kotak dan topi jerami yang setia melindunginya dari terik matahari.

"Nona, silakan," seorang pekerja penginapan memberikannya lampion berukuran sedang.

Hinata menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lampion untuk _Tanabata_ , Nona. Di Okinawa, kami merayakannya sebulan lebih cepat. Selain mengikat permohonan di pohon bambu kami juga menyediakan lampion untuk dilepas bersama di dekat pantai malam nanti."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Ah, _souka_. Terima kasih."

"Semoga harimu indah."

Hari indah sudah terbang jauh entah ke mana.

Hinata harus menulis apa di lampion ini?

...

Sasuke kehabisan waktu. _Delay_ membuatnya tiba lebih sore daripada yang ia pikirkan. Perjalanan menuju hotel yang Hanabi beritahukan tadi akan memakan waktu sekitar sejam dari bandara, ia bergegas menghentikan sebuah taksi.

"Ke hotel Nanjo."

"Baik, Tuan. Tetapi akan sedikit macet karena ada arak-arakan di jalan kota," sahut sang pengemudi sambil memutar kemudi menuju jalan raya.

Sasuke membalas buru-buru, "Memangnya ada acara apa, Pak?"

"Ada perayaan _Tanabata_ , Tuan. Di sini kami merayakannya sebulan lebih cepat."

Sasuke memijit kening. Jam berapa lagi baru ia bisa menemukan Hinata.

Mobil melaju ke jalan.

Sasuke hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

"Pak, apa di dekat tujuan saya ada acara lain yang dilakukan?" Sasuke bertanya, barangkali menemukan setitik petunjuk untuk mencari Hinata apabila dia tidak berada di hotel.

"Hotel Nanjo, ya?" Bapak itu berpikir sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di atas kemudi, "Oh, kalau tidak salah, setiap tahun mereka mengadakan festival lampion untuk perayaan _Tanabata_. Di dekat pantai Mibari."

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata. Hasilnya nihil. Kelihatannya Hinata sengaja mematikan ponsel.

' _Hinata, kau ada di mana?'_

...

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat anak-anak yang bersemangat untuk mengikuti acara yang disiapkan hotel. Hinata memerhatikan lampion mereka yang ditulisi sampai penuh. Hinata agaknya terhibur, ia bisa menulis banyak hal untuk orangtuanya, Hanabi, Neji, dan ... dirinya sendiri, mungkin?

Dan mungkin ia bisa menuliskan agar Sasuke ke laut saja. Hinata menggembungkan pipi sebal. Ia raih sebuah spidol dari meja resepsionis yang disediakan untuk tamu. Ia tuliskan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"N-nona, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang resepsionis menawarkannya tisu.

Hinata tertawa sambil berterima kasih dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, oh, pasti mereka merasa dia aneh.

Siapa yang menangis sambil menulisi lampion permintaan untuk _Tanabata_?

 **Kalau bisa, aku menaruh harap, agar kita bisa kembali bertemu seperti Vega dan Altair di bawah langit penuh bintang.**

 **Kalau pun tidak, kuharapkan kebahagiaan untukmu juga.**

...

Sesuai perkataan supir taksi, jalanan begitu penuh. Orang-orang hanya bekerja setengah hari kemudian merayakan _Tanabata_ di malam hari. Ditambah festival dan arak-arakan. Jangan lupakan muda-mudi yang pergi pacaran saat festival. Begitu _chaos_ bagi Sasuke.

Mereka terjebak di perjalanan lebih lama dari yang Sasuke perkirakan. Perjalanan sejam terhambat menjadi satu setengah jam, dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan tiba dalam waktu segera.

"Pak, apakah lokasinya masih jauh?"

Bapak itu menggeleng, "Kalau jalan seharusnya lima belas menit lagi sampai. Tapi macet begini ..."

Sasuke melirik jam tangan. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dari ini. Ia merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan dua lembar sepuluh ribu yen dan beranjak keluar taksi.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," teriak Sasuke sambil berlari ke kerumunan orang.

...

Hinata duduk sendiri di tepi pantai. Tikar-tikar sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Mereka duduk dan menyaksikan beberapa acara pembukaan. Lampion sudah mulai dinyalakan. Ah, begitu indah, cahaya kuning temaram dan gelapnya suasana menghangatkan hati Hinata.

Andai Sasuke ada di sini.

Andai.

"Kami persilakan para tamu untuk berdiri di dekat tepian pantai, kita akan melepaskan lampion bersama-sama."

Hinata berdiri, ia melangkah perlahan, menunggu orang lain terlebih dahulu. Dengan melepas lampion ini, ia juga akan melepaskan kesedihannya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak, kaget. Ia melepaskan lampionnya begitu saja, sampai-sampai pengunjung lain ikut kebingungan dan malah melepaskan lampionnya bersamaan dengan Hinata.

Langit malam dihiasi temaram nyala lampion. Beterbangan di udara, seperti bintang di langit malam.

Sasuke berlari dengan wajah berpeluh. Setelah dekat, ia berjalan pelan menuju Hinata, napasnya satu dua. Kekasihnya tampak kaget. Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa ..."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Erat.

"Sasuke-kun ... mengapa?"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Bisik Sasuke terus menerus.

Tadi siang Sasuke ada di rumahnya, dan sekarang ada di hadapannya. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai mengejar Hinata seperti itu? Bukankah Hinata sudah tidak diperlukan?

Hinata menangis. Tangisnya pecah. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia.

"Jangan menangis. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

Hinata menggeleng,

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hinata, maafkan aku."

"Umm, tidak apa-apa. Aku paham."

Wajah Sasuke benar-benar penuh penyesalan. Hinata memerhatikannya lama sebelum tersenyum.

"Wajahmu lucu," ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia mendekap Hinata sekali lagi. Dan baru saat itulah ia sadar mereka sudah jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang. Keduanya malu dan hanya bisa meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan.

 **...**

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri pantai. Acara sudah usai dan mereka memutuskan berjalan sambil bercerita. Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman mereka.

Langit begitu gelap, para bintang bertaburan di langit, bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke menunduk dan berbisik ke telinga Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Lantas ia balas tersenyum dan mendekap Sasuke, "Aku juga."

...

 _ **We met in the city of stars.**_

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Halo! Saya ikut berpartisipasi dalam event SHGD. Untuk keterangan event bisa dicek di laman SasuHina Days Love, grup DnA dan LfoSH, serta di blog pribadi saya eternaldreamchowz dot blogspot dot id (silakan diterjemahkan menjadi situs yang bisa diakses). Saya ngerjain ini ngga dibeta jadi kalau ada typos dan kesalahan lainnya silakan diberitahu dan tolong dimaklumi. Semoga menghibur.

Saya tunggu partisipasi kalian ya!

 **Salam,**

 **Gin**


End file.
